


Letters From Lovers

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Easy Lover [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Awakening DLC, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters exchanged during Awakening between Zevran and his love, Adyla Tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> So the new patch for Awakening had a letter for the Warden from Zevran (and Leliana). It inspired me to write a few letters between them. Thanks for reading!

Z,

 

Amaranthine is as lively as Ferelden was, and just as dangerous. I hope to see Antiva someday, after all, our traveling plans were rudely interrupted by Darkspawn. It’s good that the Crows are keeping you busy, you know what they say about idle hands! I hope Nelaros is being good to you, the poor pup has never been apart from me since Ostagar. I’m glad you took him, however. He’s seen enough Darkspawn to last two lifetimes.

Alistair says hello, well – in the most kingly way possible. Despite everything, he seems to be enjoying himself quite well. Ferelden adores him, and Shianni reports that the alienage has greatly improved since he became king. I hope to visit them again – a more proper introduction is needed for you. You know, one where we don’t run through covered in blood. _(There is a dark line that slashes across the page, followed by more scribbles and an ink stain)_

I almost forgot to mention the new additions I’ve picked up along the way – and I’ve mistakenly given one of them a cat. Oghren is with me – which I am happy to have a familiar face, even if it always smells like a brewery. The other addition is a Mage named Anders. He’s escaped the circle seven times! He’s just not good at staying free. Then there is Nathaniel Howe, yes, the son of Renden Howe. He originally planned to kill me, but I conscripted him when the other Warden’s finally captured him. Now he is part of my team and we actually get along – sound familiar? The cats name is Ser-Pounce-A-Lot (not my idea). They are all Warden’s now (except the cat). We had to replenish our numbers somehow. The attack on Vigil’s Keep killed all the Orlesian Wardens. Trouble seems to follow me everywhere.

I must wrap this up, unfortunately. I’m afraid we may be apart longer than we hoped. Something very strange is going on here. Keep safe, my love, and don’t forget to write. I do so enjoy your letters – they smell as you do. I miss you terribly, and give Nelaros a kiss for me.

                                   

                               Until Next time,

                                                         A

P.S. They call me Warden-Commander now – as if Hero Of Ferelden wasn’t already a mouthful!

 

* * *

 

Zevran,

 

I am worried, my love. I check for your letters every day and still none have arrived. The Private will hardly look at me now when I come to check. She feels bad for me.

I was captured recently. It was by some creature named The Architect. He was doing experiments on the humans, dwarves, and elves that he captured. Luckily some Dalish woman let us escape. I’m not sure why…but she did. That’s not the reason I’m writing, however.

There was a man named Keenan in the mines where I was held. A Darkspawn crushed his legs…he did not make it past our conversation. He asked that I bring his wedding ring to his wife after I slay the Darkspawn who captured him. It was a simple enough request, but it got me thinking – thinking of you.

Please, Zevran, write me soon. The nights grow colder and longer without you here with me. The smell of your last letter is fading. I need to know you are alright. Do not doubt my ability to pick up everything and travel to Antiva – the Darkspawn will be here when I get back. This time, you’ll be dragging behind me.

 _(The ink seemed more recent, but the letters are sloppy, as if written in a hurry.)_ A report from Antiva crossed my hand recently – yes, I get reports from Antiva – and they mentioned a new figure knows as ‘The Black Shadow’. The kicker is that said shadow is eliminating Crow Guildmasters, and he has the order panicking. You wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you?

 

                                    Don’t forget about me,

                                          _(Her full name is signed in elegant, flowing script but it is scratched out messily and replaced with a simple ‘A’)_

* * *

 

_(The letter is torn, crumpled, and very messy. Whole lines have been scratched out and ink blots dot the page)_

Warden Commander – Hero Of Ferelden – Mi Amor,

 

I greatly apologize for my lack of response. Do not fear, my sweet. I, and Nelaros, are fine. I cannot tell you exactly where I am due to the fact that I have royally angered the Crows. Assassinate a few Guildmasters and suddenly the world is falling apart! Ha-ha, no matter. We are safe. Do not fret for my well-being, my dear Warden. In truth, I worry enough for the both of us.

Your new friends sound interesting, although you always seem to pick up the strangest of people – myself included. Tell Alistair that my offer still stands, and have Oghren drink some Antivan brandy for me. He does get grabby when he drinks the stuff, so do stay away from him. For my sake, at least. Howe, huh? I have heard Nathaniel is a very skilled archer. Still, going up against you is suicide (I should know)! What about our other friends? Any word? Ah, well, I only wish to hear from you.

I believe I found a solution to the smell dilemma (mine not Oghren’s – that is incurable at this point). Inside should be a piece of leather – Antivan leather. I have been keeping it with me as a welcome home/luck charm. It smells more of me than Antiva, so I want you to have it. May it bring you luck as it has me.

I’m afraid my response time may grow longer. The letter system is quite slow, and I have limited time to catch my breath. The Crows are good, but I’m better. Your dog is surprisingly good at developing strategies, if I may say so.

I long for the time we can be together again. My memories can suffice for now, but I’d prefer the company of the real thing. I will return to you soon. ~~In the meantime, however, I will try to cause more noise in Antiva.~~

You like roses, no?

 

                        Yours always,

                                    Z

 

* * *

 

Dear Ser Black Shadow,

 

I am relieved to hear from you. It is good I received your letter when I did, I had half a mind to assemble a search party. I enjoyed the leather, by the way. It’s tucked safely away in your favorite spot. I do have a box full of all the letters and gifts we have exchanged during The Blight. Speaking of gifts, I do like roses. Good luck finding a way to keep them fresh on the trip over here.

I met an elf – yet another one who attempted to kill me when first meeting me. She’s a Mage, and she could give Morrigan a run for her sovereigns when it comes to being bitter. Her name is Velanna – she’s Dalish as well. As far as I know, she was exiled from her clan. The Darkspawn have her sister. A terrible fate.

Then there is Justice. He is a spirit that managed to cross over the Veil. He possessed the dead body of an Orlesian Grey Warden. I wish you could see him. It certainly draws more attention to us – there is no denying that the body is dead. He smells worse than Oghren! I’ve never been a fan of the undead – and they have never been a fan of me.

Vigil’s Keep has its share of troubles…yet it still feels empty. No one spars quite as well as you do – and I never get any type of reward for my hard work after. When you return, I know what the first thing we are doing, and there is no objecting to it. Stay safe, I want you back in one piece!

                       

             Missing you,

                              Tabris

 

P.S. Oghren has a baby! He calls it “the Nugget” but he named it after me!

P.S.S. One of the Banns hired the Crows to take me and my company on. They never learn.

 

* * *

 

Heart,

 

The secret is to ask the courier to cut the roses when he is almost there. You’ll get your roses, and if not, I shall add him to my list! It is getting quite long, however. I knew coin was valuable, but I still find myself fascinated by how low men will stoop to get their hands on some. It is refreshing.

I received, what I assume, is a drunken letter from our Dwarven friend. Most of it was illegible, but the rest was interesting. He informed me that the Mage – Anders – has taken quite a liking to you. Oghren says that you are getting lonely, and without someone to satisfy you, you may turn to a new ‘source’. He also mentioned the Howe boy and how he makes the angry elf blush? It must be quite a sight. I apologize for not being there to see to your needs. I vow to give you the pleasure you deserve once I return.

On the topic of returning, it should not be much longer. The Crows have hunted me in fewer and fewer groups. I imagine they are rethinking everything the order has stood for, and it brings me great joy to know I have caused it.

Oh! Those blades you sent me are lovely. They cut through people like butter! I trust the Twinblades are treating you well? The Nevarran lord was rather upset about parting with them, but everyone knows it is suicide to travel with shiny objects when passing through Antiva.

                 

                 Signed,

                        A Lonely Assassin

 

_(There is a small note attached on a crisper piece of parchment, the words are scribbled quickly and the note is unsigned)_

I have heard strange rumors coming out of Amaranthine, then I heard nothing at all. Are you alright?

 

* * *

 

_(The letter is ripped, the scrawl is messy, unlike Adyla's usual, neat writing. Ink stains dot the paper, making some of the words unreadable. Words are scribbled out everywhere, and the paper lacks her usual, idle doodles)_

My love,

 

I’m afraid this may be my last letter to you from Amaranthine. Once again, I am faced with another dire situation. They find me everywhere, it seems. Inside is a ring Shianni gave to me when we were children…should I…give it back to her. Tell Soris to stay out of trouble, and tell my father I love him. My personal belongings…to Alistair to give to you…open the lockbox with the key inside…a gift I was going to give to you upon your return.

If I should survive, I will relocate to the Estate in Denerim where Alistair will be staying for a few months. He and I have already spoken…should you not here from me, go there. He will take Nelaros, as well, if you do not wish to keep him… _(The words following are slashed through, the ink is spread in a way that could only be accomplished by water)_

Eternal optimist? I don’t know how you do it. I have your good luck charms…your leather helped keep me asleep on the most vacant of nights. I love you, Zevran Arainai. Never forget that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I intend to see you again. No blighted creature can keep me from you, I swear it.

 

                  See you soon,

                              Adyla

P.S. If I do make it out, you’re giving me a tattoo. The design on your cheek, but it goes on my forearm.

 _(Shoved haphazardly behind her letter is a note written in Oghren’s hand)_ You’re a lucky one, she’s a fighter. I won’t let her fall on my watch, elf. You have my word. 


End file.
